


Death by Flowers

by BillCipher666



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Dipper Pines, Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Crying, Demon Bill Cipher, Drunk Dipper Pines, Drunkenness, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forests, Graphic Description, Hair Braiding, Hanahaki Disease, Human Bill Cipher, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Major Character Injury, Making Out, Older Dipper Pines, Older Mabel Pines, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Party, Sad Ending, Sleepy Kisses, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillCipher666/pseuds/BillCipher666
Summary: Nov 15, 16, 17, 18, and 19Dipper fell so hard for the reincarnated demon in human form, it killed him.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Pacifica Northwest & Mabel Pines
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be three chapters at most, what happened

"Mable I'm going out! Dipper shouted down the hall to where his sister's new bedroom was as he pulled on a thick gray sweater and his worn-out brown shoes. "You're on Cipher duty!" The demon had recently been cursed to spend the foreseeable future in a human form. Dipper was forced to share a room with the tringle because Mable had claimed that Bill's human form was male and she would not be in a room with him. Stan would have shot the demon if he had to spend more than a minute with him and Ford still couldn't look at the demon without the same urge. The Pines family had agreed that they wouldn't kill him and that staying in Dipper's room would be the best. They wanted to have Dipper watch over the demon to make sure nothing too bad happened. They had also agreed that Dipper was the most level headed and could deal with the demons nagging for longer before he snapped. 

Dipper threw open the wooden door and walked quickly into the forest, he wanted to be alone without his sister or Bill tagging along though the demon was surprisingly not bad company. The demon talked endlessly but had some interesting things to say. Dipper had even begun to learn magic because of the random bits of information that the demon had supplied him with. Dipper had only gotten a few steps into the forest when he heard the demon's voice ring out behind him.

"You didn't think you could get rid of me that easily?" Dipper turned to see the demon smirking down at him. Though Dipper was five nine and had surpassed Mable in height he was still shorter than the six-foot-tall demon. Bill had on a black button-up shirt tucked into tight ripped black jeans. He had a dark gray cardigan tossed on paired with black shoes. The only power the demon had retained was conjuring up items but it had been limited to only necessary items such as food, clothes, and medical equipment. They had learned that the demon could summon bandages about five months ago when Dipper had fallen into an abandoned naga burrow. Dipper had broken his ankle and bruised himself pretty badly and had a large gash on his head. Dipper learned later that he had given himself a concussion and had no memory of the past hour.

Bill fan his fingers through his messy blond hair as he sauntered up to Dipper, "So, where are we going Pinetree?" Bill said continue to smirk at the younger man. Dipper turned away blushing, as Bill entered his personal space. The demon had no idea what personal space was and made it his goal to get Dipper as flustered as possible. Dipper had learned that Bill was a huge flirt but only for the purposes of embarrassing Dipper.

"I was going to go look for faes," Dipper said frowning slightly at the demon. "But now that you're here..." he trailed off. All of the places Dipper wanted to go required practice and quiet. Two things the blond hated. 

"Well lets, go I'm sure you'll stumble into something," Bill said smiling and waving his hand around gesturing to the forest. Dipper sighed and turned around and started to walk deeper into the forest. The sun filtered through the trees warming the air and leaving other parts chilly. Bill skipped along behind Dipper droning on about a time he made a deal with a fae royal and ended burring the forest to the ground. Dipper flinched as the blond started to describe the event with gory detail. 

"Bill, I don't need to know that," Dipper said trying to hold in his breakfast. 

"You humans are so boring," Bill pouted upset at being interrupted. The demon got over the pain quickly and moved on to his next story. He droned on about a cursed flower that had to do something with love. Dipper blocked him out and continued through the forest until he came to a small waterfall. The water splashed down into a dark blue pool that seemed to go on forever. 

Bill stepped towards that water and flopped down on the small patch of soft sand that lined the pool. He slipped off his shoe and rolled up his pants and gently placed his feet in the water. 

He then let out a sigh and leaned back onto his hands facing his face up at the sun. The light made his hair glow and cast shadows across his face highlighting his sharp features. He sat like a model as if waiting for someone to come and take his picture. Dipper didn't think that it was fair that the demon was forced into a human form as a punishment but got to have such an attractive form. The body was tall and tan with frim muscle. Each line and curve was cared to look like a greek god. 

"Like what you see?" Bill said smirking at the younger male odiously noticing that Dipper had been staring. Dipper attempted to stutter a response and turned away as a bright blush dusted his cheeks. "Come sit down Pinetree, we have been walking for  _ hours _ ," the blond complained, though it had barely been one. Dipper made his way towards the demon and slang his backpack offed and placed it on the ground. But instead of slotting into the spot next to the blond, he lost his footing and fell into the demon's lap. 

"Ah, shit!" Dipper said heaving himself up and off of Bill's lap. The demon responded with a laugh as he looked down at Dipper, whose checks were now blazing. Dipper began to rummage through his backpack for anything to distract himself with and found a spare notebook that was covered in doodles. He pulled in out and concentrated on the waterfall in front of him and not the demon next to him. After about ten minutes of ranting, Bill stopped and looked over to Dipper.

"I wanna braid your hair," Bill said suddenly causing Dipper to let out a startled and confused squeak. 

"uh, what?" Dipper said after he registered the blond's question.

"Come here I wanna' braid your hair," Bill repeated then patted the spot between his legs. Dipper gave him a confused look then hesitantly crawled into the blond's lap and sat there with his legs crossed. Bill then began to run his fingers through Dipper's soft curls to attempt to untangle it. He then started at the top of Dipper's head with three parts of hair and french braided his hair. Dipper didn't look like he had long hair but that was because of the curl. But with the water that Bill added to help tame Dippers hair, he was able to make a decent braid. After he finished branding for the first time, he undid the do and began to run his fingers through dippers hair once again. The sun streamed through the trees warming Dipper as he felt his eyes slipping close. Dipper wished that this was something that he could do all the time. Just before Dipper slipped into a dream, he felt a soft kiss against his temples. Though he had probably just imagined it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper slowly opened his eyes as he sivered. Goosebumps had formed on his skin caused by the sinking sun. The sky was painted with warm reds and oranges tinting the light that made it into the forest and reflected off the water. He looked up to see Bill's face witch was turned to the side with the light from his phone reflecting off his face. He was leaning back on one hand and gazing lazily at the screen. judging by the suns positioning it was around six meaning that Dipper had been asleep for hours and Bill hadn't moved the entire time. Dipper was shocked that the demon hadn't pushed him off after he drifted off. 

Dipper blinked a few times then pushed himself out of the blond's lap and stretched. Bill turned to look at him and then turned to look at his backpack. 

"Your phone has been going off like crazy for the last thirty minutes. Someone is probably dead," Bill said annoyed. Dipper crawled over to his bag and pulled out his phone. He had dozens of missed calls and even more unread texts from his twin. 

"It's Mable." Bill nodded unsurprised that she had been the one being that obnoxious when it came to getting someone's attention. Dipper scrolled to the top of Mable's messages and after reading through a few let out a sigh. "Pacifica is having a party tonight to celebrate the launch of Mable's most recent fashion line," Dipper said then turned to look at the demon who seemed mildly interested. "And she wants you and me to go."

"So  _ that's _ why shooting star was being so persistent," the demon said nodding then pushed himself up to a standing position. Then shock out his legs and arms. "Well, we should be going then!" Bill said with a smile and started back towards the chack as Dipper scrambled after him.

"Please don't go," Dipper asked in a pleading voice. "If you go then I have to come with."

"Oh loosen up Pinetree, I'm not gonna kill anyone." All through his tone didn't assure Dipper. Bill, noticing the brunette douting expression said, "I promise, no one will die or sustain life-threatening injures." Dipper knew that that was about the best he would get from the demon, and slowly nodded.

Once they got back, the two raced to get ready since they were already hours late. Bill put on almost the same outfit but replaced the cardigan with a golden vest with black accents. Dipper replaced his worn-out jeans with nicer ones and tucked a navy button-up in. He then ran a brush through his hair trying to tame the fluffy brown curls. 

Dipper drove to the new Northwest mansion not trusting the demon to not hit something and kill both of them. Soft music was playing through the radio and Bill sat in the passenger seat softly humming along. Once they got to the mansion, Dipper pulled up to the front gate said his name, and drove in. 

"It's kind of small," Bill said looking at the huge mansion as if he was unimpressed. Dippers looked at him with a shocked expression painting his features. 

" _ Small?  _ You could fit at  _ least _ twenty mystery shacks in here!" Dipper said in disbelief. Bill only shrugged and stepped out of the now parked car. Mable had gotten picked up by Pacifica meaning that they had Stan's death trap of a car to drive to the mansion. 

Minutes, after they had, walked through the front door, Dipper lost sight of the blond. Dipper wasn't too surprised, no matter where they went Dipper never was the one to snatch attention. Since most of the people in Gravity Falls already knew Mable and Pacifica, they didn't get as much attention. Bill on the other hand was hot, enthusiastic, and charismatic. It wasn't the first time people had flooded to the blond to talk with him. Dipper was able to spot him pretty easily if he wanted. The man had golden hair, was incredibly loud, tall, and impossible to miss. 

Dipper sipped a red liquid from a red solo cup and continued to cringe at the taste. It was once red kolade but had been mixed with so many different types of alcohol, the sweet taste was almost all gone. Dipper glazed across the room to see some girl with bright pink hair pressed up against Bill. Dipper scowled at the pair and downed the rest of his drink and went back to the bowl of punch and refiled the cup trying to wash the image from his head. 

Bill looked at his phone and saw that it read 11:30. He frowned and looked around the crowded room for Dipper. The brunette would have complained to him or Mable dozens of times over to leave. But Bill had seen Mable and Paficifca minutes earlier. He began to walk through the rooms swerving around the drunk people, couples making out, furniture, and a few sober people. 

He entered another living room type area and saw Dipper leaning against the window looking out at the backyard where the pool and poolhouse sat. The smaller male was clutching a red cup that was now empty considering the fact that the cup was hanging limply at his side. 

"Pinetree," Bill called out as he walked towards the brunette, who turned to him and stumbled into his arms, obviously drunk. Bill was glad that his human body had an incredibly high alcohol tolerance. 

"Bill," Dipper slurred leaning into the demon. With Dipper that close he could smell the cheap alcohol on his breath. 

"Yeesh Pinetree, how drunk are you?" Bill asked as he took the cup from Dipper's hand and placed it on the table. Then he began to help Dipper towards the back door that opened up to a path that led to where Stans death machine on wheels was parked.

"Only a few drinks, I'm fine," Dipper mumbled. Bill scoffed as he scooped Dipper in his arms. Dipper let out a high-pitched squeak but made no move to get out of the demon's arms. Bill managed to walk back to the car without dropping the brunette who had by now snuggled into Bill's chest. Bill reached into Dippers back pocket and grabbed the keys causing a shiver to run down Dippers spine. 

Bill opened the passenger side door and set Dipper down on his feet. But instead of liming into the car, Dipper turned to face Bill then leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the blond's lips. Dipper pulled back slowly but before he could turn from the demon. Bill wrapped an arm around Dippers wasite and pulled him towards him and pressed his lips against Dippers. The human let out a small gasp and after he had regained his bearings, pushed back against the demon with the same force. Bill began moving his lips against Dipper who quickly responded to movent. Bill pushed Dipper up against the backseat car door slotting his leg in between the brunette thighs. Bill then brought his hand up to the brunette hair and pulled softly at the base of Dipper's neck causing the younger male to let out a soft moan. Bill pulled back to stare at the usually composed man, focusing on his pink lips, flushed face, and ragged breaths. 

"We should get you back," Bill said placing a kiss on Dippers's frown before walking to the other side of the car. 

"If you crash and kill me I'm going to kill you," Dipper mumbled as he fidgeted with the seat belt. 

"I'll keep that in mind," Bill muttered pulling his eyes away from the brunette trying to concentrate on the road. Bill's heart was hammering as his mind kept drifting back to the feeling of Dipper pressed against him. Part of him wanted to keep going with the youngest Pines, while the other part screamed that that was absurd and he should only be worrying about getting his powers and form back. And to do that he would have to complete the Axotals punishment witch was " _ To feel what it was like to be truly human" _ whatever that meant. 


	3. Chapter 3

Dipper woke with a pounding headache. He sat up in his bed rubbing his head. He looked over at clocks to see that it was seven in the morning. The room was still dark because of the curtains but he could still see Bills sleeping form a few feet away from him on what used to be Mable's bed. Dipper got out of bed and slipped quietly into the hallway and to the bathroom. He opened up a bodle of Aspirin and grabbed a glass of water to help soothe the hammering in his head. The last thing he remembered was seeing Bill with a group of people and refilling his cup. After that everything seemed to melt together into a blur of colors, smells, and feelings. 

Dipper decided that he would take advantage of the fact that no one was awake and go for a walk. He ignored the pounding in his head as he got ready. Pulling a flannel over the pajama shirt he had on... Dipper frowned once he realized what he was wearing. He had on a black t-shirt and fuzzy pants. Not what he went out in. Which meant that Mable had changed him, or worse Bill had. His face heated up at the thought of Bill seeing him drunk and changing him.

Dipper pushed the thought from his mind as he placed his hat on over his messy brown curly and slung his backpack over his shoulder. He made sure to not slam the door as he headed out. He looked back at the house to see that all the lights were still off. It was Sunday and Stan didn't open until later. 

Dipper walked through the forest as he tried desperately to real what had happened the night before. He remembered talking to Pacifica, but he could not remember what it was about. He remembered someone carrying him to a car, but not who that someone was. Most of his memories were something like that, only snippets of information came back to him. Dipper walked for what felt like hours until he came to a part of the forest that he hadn't seen before. 

The trees were dense with only a small path in between that led deeper in. Dipper slowed his pace as he continued in. A sweet smell of his nose as he got deeper in. It got stronger the farther he got into the wood. The sunlight was all but gone leaving Dipper to squint through the trees. Dipper could see a clearing up ahead where the sun shone in. He tried to remember where he was or what he was doing but couldn't. The fragrance messed with his head leaving him with only one thought, and that was to walk forward.

When Dipper got to the clearing he could see it was covered in different types of flowers. He couldn't see clearly what they were since his vision had begun to blur. One flower stood out among the others. A white and red rose. An osiria rose. Dipper then felt his legs give out as he fell down into the bed of flowers, blacking out for the second time in twenty-four hours. 

_ Dipper was sitting on the couch in the mystery shack. Mable had left a while ago to her friend's house, Stan was in his room sleeping, and Ford was off picking up materials in the UFO leaving Dipper alone in the house. An episode of ducktective was playing when Bill walked in. He was dressed as beautiful as always and seemed to glow. After making eye contact with Dipper, he walked slowly over and keened down in front of Dipper. He sat there staring at Dipper then smiled. He leaned in and whispered into the brunette's ear. _

_ "I love you," Bill said softly, then pulled back and kissed Dipper. on the lips. Dipper froze in his spot, shocked that the demon had kissed him. Bill began to move his lips against Dippers then pulled back and smiled fondly. "I love you Pinetree." This time Dipper was the one to lean forwards to connect their lips.  _

_ “I, I love you too,” he said quietly. Bill smiled even brighter and placed a kiss on the tip of Dipper's nose.  _

_ “I love you.” _

Dipper's eyes fluttered open as he took in his surroundings. He was lying face down in the dirt surrounded by dozens of flowers. He could see and think clearly now. The clearing was the same as it was before he passed out. Dipper pushed himself up off the ground and wiped his hands off on his pants. The short dream he had had when he was asleep rushed back into his head causing him to blush. He thought about what Bill had said to him and smiled. Only for him to let out a small cough a few seconds later. Dipper drew his hand away from his mouth to see a white and red rose petal laying in his hand. He frowned at it for a moment before concluding that he must have gotten some flowers in his mouth when he fell. Dipper let the petal fall to the ground before heading back to the shack. Once he got out of the path and the forest returned to its normal density. Dipper turned to look back at the path leading to the clearing full of flowers only to see nothing there but normal forest.

Dipper made it back to the shack to find that everyone was still asleep. Dipper slid off his flannel and backpack, then changed into different clothes that were not covered in dirt and flowers. Dipper went back to his room and looked at the sleeping demon and felt another cough. He covered his mouth with his arm and when he pulled away, his arm was covered with flower pedal. A few drifted to the ground and landed without a sound. Dipper frowned at them and went to pick them up and dispose of them. 

Dipper knew he needed sleep but couldn't seem to fall back asleep. For an hour he tossed and turned to cough up pedals every time his thoughts drifted to Bill. He only gave up with sleeping when after one bad cough, he realized his arm had dots of red liquid on it. Which he assumed would have to be blood. 

Dipper pulled himself back out of bed as panic settled in. He left the room as quickly as he could and hurried down the stairs to the vending machine. Dipper looked around him to make sure that no one was watching then typed in the password. The door swung open and Dipper ran into the elevator and pressed the button that would bring him to Ford's office type area. 

The elevator stopped with a clunk and the doors slide open revealing the area. The Bill statues and posters had been removed and in their place were hundreds of books that covered things across dozens of demotions and were in dozens of languages. Dipper walked over to the first bookshelf and began to read through the books. He didn't know what he was looking for so Dipper decided that starting from the first book and going to the last was the only way to go. 


	4. Chapter 4

Dipper had spent hours, days, weeks, trying to figure out what curse, or desires he had but had had no luck. It had been about two months since the first incident and it had been getting worse at an exponential rate. It had started with a few pedals and drops of blood, and episodes that would last less than a minute. By now he could be hacking up whole flowers and a hand full of blood for ten minutes. 

Dipper had felt like shit and being around Bill gave him the worst episodes. It was one in the morning and his thoughts had once again drifted to the sleeping demon. Dipper felt a cough and covered his mouth and hacked. When he pulled away his hand was cover in scarlet blood and a perfectly white and red rose sat in his palm surrounded by mountains of blood splattered pedals. Dipper grabbed a towel and wiped the blood off and threw the flower and pedals into a trash bag that he had laying on the floor. He was in Ford's area and didn't want to leave blood everywhere. 

Dipper drew in a shaky breath as he let his head drop onto the table. He didn't want to bother Mable because of the work that had pilled up with her career in fashion. Nor did he want to bother Ford who seemed to be working just as hard as the female Pines. Though it was getting so bad that Dipper was having trouble breathing all the time. 

Dipper thought back through all the things that Bill had ever told him grasping for anything that could help.  _ Hana, Hano, Harki. Something to do with flowers and feelings, god what was it?  _ Dipper thought as he frankly grabbed a leather-bound book that had plant-based diseases in it. It was categorized by causation, but Dipper not knowing what that was, flipped to the back. Which luckily for him, had an index.

Dipper scanned the page for something that looked vaguely familiar. The day that he and Bill had gone to the waterfall Bill had been droning on about a disease like this. Dipper wished only now that he had paid more attention that day. Then he saw in red ink he found a word that set off alarms in his head. 

_ Hanahaki disease _

C _ hapter 3: Love, Page 56, _

Dipper flipped quickly through the book to find the page. The worn brown page was filed with text and drawings of flowers covered in blood. Dipper felt the need to throw up after he had read the basic definition. 

_ Hanahaki disease is a fatal illness that causes its victim to choke to death on their own blood and the flowers growing in their lungs. The disease manifest when a being walks into a Hanahaki clearing. They will lose conciseness and when they wake, that flower roots will have taken root in their lungs. When the host is unconscious, they will receive a dream of the person of their attraction telling the victim that they love them. This disease is caused by unrequited love or the belief that one's love is unrequited. The only know cures are to have the love returned or surgery to remove the flowers.*  _

Dipper found it even harder to breathe. Believing it couldn't be worse, he went to the bottom of the page where the asterisk information was. 

_ *The surgery will render the host unable to love in any form and will erase all memories of the one they loved.  _

Dipper stared long and hard at the page.  _ Bill was the one who he had dreamed about so that meant... No. It couldn't, I don't.  _ Dipper could not even tell himself that he didn't love the blond. Dipper began to hack up another round of flowers. Tears started to stream down his face as he realized that he was going to die. He refused to no be able to love. Losing his love and memories for Bill would be horrible. But losing the ability to love his sister, parents, and uncles? Dipper would rather die. He wiped the tears and blood from his face and turned to look back at the book. There was a story about how the disease came to be. Dipper scoped up the bock and went to sit on the dusty couch that sat in the corner and began to read. 

_ In dimension 24601, every living being had power because every living being was the descendant of the five sisters. Earth, Fire, Water, Air, and Spirt. They had hundreds of children that became everything the world was made out of. But the focus is on Earth and her son Spring, and Sprit and her daughter Love. The story goes that when Love fell for Spring and Spring broke her heart. They did everything together. Love was happy. Spring was not. Spring only wanted her part of the time, only showed her kindness part of the time. _

_ Love over the years grew more captivated with Spring, even though their relationship worsened. The more Spring hater her, the more love water him. One year Love became impregnated with Springs child. It was that year their relationship fell to ruins. Love still gave birth to their child, Unrequited Love. Their child grew to despise Love, Spring, and themselves, and pitty the unrequited love. As Love and Spring grew closer together, Unrequited Love began to fade away but never completely.  _

_ Unrequited Love was always stronger than Love except in spring. It was then when Unrequited Love fell only once, for their mother's child, Flowers. Unrequited Love gave birth to their one and only child, Hanahaki. Hanahaki grew up knowing only pain, Flowers was not around and that left only Unrequited Love.  _

_ Hanahaki had only wanted to help. To give mortals what that she and her parents and grandparents didn't have, the chance to die. As the years wore on the gods started to fade. But their presence never truly left. Spring is still the season filled with the most love, and Hanahaki's clearings still appear to offer their remedy.  _

Dipper set the book carefully back on the table though it was hard considering his whole body was shaking. Dipper leaned over and coughed into his hands. When he pulled away he saw a perfect rose sitting in the middle of his palm surrounded by loose pedals and blood. He cleaned up the evidence and slowly stood up and walked the book back over to the shelf sliding it quietly in. He continued the pattern in a robotic way until all the books were back on in the bookcase. 

Dipper then through the blood-stained towel into the garbage bag and headed up the stairs to throw it away. He then walked back up the stairs and headed to the bathroom. He closed the door and turned on the show to mask the sound of him heaving up flowers and blood. After about thirty minutes he turned off the water and cleaned up the flowers. He could breathe easier and would have longer periods between episodes if he forced the flowers out of his lungs.

Dipper then walked back to the bedroom he now shared with the demon and opened it up expecting to see total darkness. But instead saw that Bill's table lamp was on and he was perched on top of the bed reading one of Dipper's many mystery novels. 

"You should be sleeping," Dipper said noting that it was three in the morning and the sun had yet to come out. 

"So should you," Bill said pointing out that it was an unreasonable time for anyone to be awake. 

"Couldn't sleep," Dipper said shrugging and walking over to his bookcase to grab a mystery novel that he had read at least a dozen times over.

"Me neither, come sit and read with me," Bill said patting the spot next to him. DIpper slowed the cough that tried to force its way up. He nodded his head and went to sit next to the demon. After he sat down he racked his fingers through his hair, pulling it over his forehead. "Stop doing that, It's cute," Bill said pulling Dipper's had away from his hair which he had been trying to style to better hide his birthmark. Dipper could not stop the cough this time but brushed it off as him just clearing his thought. A few pedals came up but he hid them before Bill could see. Bill then leaned up and placed a soft kiss against the stars on his head. 

"Um, thanks!" Dipper stuttered as his checks lit up. Dipper assumed the demon was smirking at him but if he would have looked e would have seen a look of pure joy on the demon's face. 

Dipper had only gotten a few pages into his book when he felt his eyes start to grow heavy. Dipper looked over a few more sentences before leaning his head against Bill's shoulder and falling asleep. The demon smiled as he set his book down, pulled a blanket over the two of them, and switched off the light. 


	5. Chapter 5

Dipper was walking back towards the shack when his phone started to ring, he picked it up to see that it was Bill. Dipper took a deep breath in trying to keep himself from coughing up more rose pedals. It had been two weeks since he had found out that his sickness was caused by his love for a demon who would never love him back. 

"Hello?" Dipper said as he plugged headphones into the headphone jack on his phone and stuffed it into the pocket on his hoodie. 

"Yeah, so, Shotting Star aid you need to get glowing stuff from the forest for her to decorate with for your going away party," Bill sounded bored and a little mad. Dipper knew that the blond was absent that Dipper would be heading back to California for school and Mable would be going to Paris for a month for some fashion thing. 

"You can tell her that I got it," DIpper said thinking back to how hard it was to get them. DIpper had decided that he would get some glow in the dark rocks that were a bunch of different colors. But to get then Dipper had to go into a dark monster-filled cave. He had almost decided multiple times but knowing that he only had a few weeks at best, he didn't mind risking something like that to see his sister happy. The only reason he was going back home was to see his parents on last time. 

Dipper had not told anybody about what was happening, he had made his decision and there was nothing anyone could do to change that. He didn't want his last moments with them to be ruined with pointless worrying. 

"Okay cool, she been shouting orders the whole time you have been gone, Shooting Star acts like this is a five stary party for one of you meat sacks celebrities," Bill scoffed. Dipper could hear his sister in the background doing just that. He smiled knowing that this was going to be one of the best parties she had ever gone to. Dipper would make sure of that. 

Dipper spent the rest of the short walk back talking to Bill about what he had found and what he went through to get it. Dipper had to mute himself several times to cough of flowers. Dipper had also learned that the flowers were growing up his lungs and throat. That was what it was getting harder and harder to breathe. As Dipper saw the shack he said bye to Bill and hung up. He slipped his headphones into his pocket alongside his phone and walked up the front porch. He almost ran into Mable who was holding a clipboard and had her hair pulled back in a tight ponytail. 

"Great, you back!" Mable sad, he smiled at the relief that washed over his sister's face. "What did you get?" Mable asked excitedly as she reached from Dippers's backpack.

"Rocks," Dipper said simply as he brought the bag to the floor and pulled out the multicolor rocks. 

"Rocks?" Mable said a little confused.

"They glow in the dark," Mable said reassuring her that they would look great later on when people got there. She smiled brightly, thanked him, then told him where to place them. After he had finished with him she gave him a long list of other things to do. Luckily this kept him busy right up until the beginning. He was glad for an excuse to avoid Bill. It was not like he didn't want to see the blond, it was that he was the one causing him to cough and Bill would most likely know exactly what was wrong. 

Dipper walked around talking to everyone, he wanted to say one thing nice before he died. He had written letters for the people most important to him but he still wanted to say something in person. 

"If I didn't know any better I would say you are trying to avoid me," Bill said as he walked up behind Dipper throwing his arms around the shorter man. 

"I was just busy, that's all," Dipper said as he suppressed a cough that threatened to burst out. Dipper carried on a conversation for a few minutes before the pain began to much. "I um, need to use the bathroom. I'll be right back," Dipper lied as he turned and walked away from Bill, After he was out of sight of the blond he ran. He ran through the shack and up the stairs knowing that no one would be upstairs unless they needed to use the restroom and the bottom floor one was occupied. 

Dipper was already coughing into his hand as he pushed open the door and ran over to the tub and began spitting blood and flowers into it. He gasped for breath as flower after flower fell out and onto the white plastic of the tub. His grip on the tub started to loosen as his vision swam. Blood spewed from his lips as his legs gave out causing him to fall from a keeling position to barely holding himself up against the tub. Dipper bright his blood-stained hands to claw at his neck.  _ I can't breathe, help, please, I can't breathe.  _ Dipper sucked in one last gulp of air before going limp against the outside of the tub. 

"Bill, have you seen Dipper?" Mable asked as she walked over to Bill with a questioning look. 

"He said he had to use the bathroom, though that was quite a bit ago," Bill said slowly. Mable pressed her lips into a firm line letting him know that her next request was not a question. 

"Help me look?"

"K," Bill said setting down the styrofoam cup then following Mable into the house. They had only been searching for a few minutes when Mable came over to him to inform him that the bathroom door was locked but no one was answering. "That's weird," Bill said as he tried the door for himself. He called and when no one responded he said that he was going to open the door. When still no response was heard Bill tried to use magic to summon something and to his surprised, it worked. A key appeared in his hand. Bill inserted the key into the door and swung it open. 

At first, it was silent, then Mable let out a high-pitched shriek and ran forward to hug her brother's unmoving body. Dipper was laying next to the bathtub with blood dripping from his lips and flower petals stuck to them. The tub was covered in red and littered with flowers. Dipper's hands were red and handprints were stamped in his throat. His eyes were glassy as if he was about to start crying.

Mable was crying and shaking her brother's lifeless body, leading for him to wake up. Her bright pink dress was stained with her brother's blood and makeup ran down her face with her tears. Bill could not move. You stood there paralyzed as panic seized him. He had never felt this way about death. But then again it had never been this personal. 

"Hanahaki," Bill said quietly. Bill's heat aked in a way he couldn't describe as he gazed at the boy's unmoving form. Bill snapped out of his trance when he heard Mable ask for the third time what he had said. 

"What did you say?" Mable said, still hugging her brother. 

"Hanahaki disease."

"What's Hanahaki disease?" Mable asked softly, he wanted to get angry but Bill looked just as broken as her. Bill took a deep breath and swallowed before answering the girl's question.

"It's a deadly disease where you choke to death on flowers as your own blood if your love is unrequited," Bill said quietly. "The only cures are removal of the flowers and the person loving you back..." Bill felt his face heating up,  _ how could someone not love this kid? He's witty, intelligent, kind, and beautiful.  _

"Why didn't he tell someone!" Mable shouted, tears coming more heavily now.  __

"Well if he knew what Hanahaki disease is then... he didn't want anyone to try and stop him."

"From what that does not make any sense!" Mable said setting her brother down and jumping to her feet.

"If you go through with the surgery then you lose your memories of the person you love an-"

"That would have been fine! Why did he choose to die?"

"You also lose your ability to love in any way. family, friends, and romanticly. And wait you know who he had a crush on?" Bill said in disbelief.  _ How could he not have noticed that? _

"YOU!" Mable screamed. They both stood in silence as the weight of her words settled over them. Mable reeled in her emotions then said in a quick hushed voice, "I'm going to get the gruncals." She left the room without turning to look at her brother. 

Bill was still frozen to the spot.  _ This is my fault, Pinetree is dead... because of me.  _ Bill walked forward and fell to his keens in front of the boy.  _ No one will ever see his beautiful smile again, will ever hear him laugh, he will never become a paranormal investigator. I'll never get to see the face he makes when he gets a new idea. T _ ears were streaming down the demon's face as he cupped Dipper's face with his trembling hands. 

"I'm so sorry Pinetree," he said then leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cold lips. Dipper's normally pink and warm lips were now cold and pale. Dipper's lips were chapped and cracked while bills were soft and alive. Bill didn't think it was fair, that someone like Pinetree would be the one to die. He was good and was going to do something amazing. But his life was cut short by something as unfair and uncountable as love. Bill kept his lips pressed against Dippers until he heard his family running up the stairs. 

Right before the Pines family burst into the bathroom, Bill was sucked away in a flash a bright white, and pastel pink and blue. Bill was still kneeling on the ground when he opened his eye. Bill was back in his norma triangle form. The room he was in was black. And the only other things in the room were different shades of mostly pink and some blue lights floated throughout the neverending room. 

"Your punishment is over," The Axotal said in a deep voice. "You have felt what it means to be truly human. You have felt death, an unfair one at that. You watched as others died, not knowing who they were. But now you have felt death. Remember this Cipher, for his death is one you." Bill could still taste the metallic taste of blood and salt from shed tears. 

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I write angst so much? Good question, please tell me if you know, cuz I sure don't
> 
> Feel free to leave comments about any writing you want to see. I'm always open to ideas and suggestions


End file.
